Halloween with Doctor
by dftbawolfgrl
Summary: (I'm republishing this since I have edited it since last time.) Elinor and Doctor head to a Halloween part, the Doctor does not want to but she blackmailed him with an embarrassing video of him. when they get to party when the clock stirks 12 things become real and everyone turns into what they came as. How will the Doctor the get out of this?


"Come on, Doctor; hurry up. I still have to get changed as well and I still need to do your eye make-up," Elinor yelled, knocking on the door.

"B-but I don't want to," he whined, still refusing to open the door. Elinor tried a different approach.

"Please," Elinor begged. "You did promise."

"That's only because you blackmailed me." That was true—she did blackmail him, but that was his own fault.

"True, but still a promise is a promise." This wasn't getting her anywhere, Elinor thought. No more miss nice Elinor.

"Doctor, if you don't come out of there in 3 seconds, I'm going to take down the door and drag you out. Don't think I won't do it either. 1… 2… 3." She pulled at the door, letting it rattle menacingly on its hinges. "I'm taking out my screwdriver now," she lied most convincingly.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming out. There is no need to resort to violence." The Doctor opened the door reluctantly. Elinor couldn't help but stare, her breath and hearts quickened. The tight black pants and shirt clung to every inch of his lean body. With his chin now shaved, the angles in his face were more pronounced. His black hair was still messy as always, but the hat hair was a good look on him. The black cat ears and tail, not to mention the collared bell around his neck, made him look like Lucky the wishing cat from Tarot Café. She had found the ears and tail on sale and figured they wouldn't be too embarrassing; she did want him to leave the T.A.R.D.I.S, after all. The tight clothes left nothing to the imagination. They hugged his body like a second skin. She could see the outline of his... Elinor quickly shook those thoughts from her head. This was the first time she saw him as someone other than a friend and teacher. It was not a good idea to be thinking about how attractive he was and how she was a bit disappointed that he came out fully dressed. She wanted to tell him how hot he looked, but she decided that it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"You look adorable, Doctor. I don't see what your problem was."

"I don't look adorable. I look like a fool," he replied grumpily.

"A fool? This coming from the man who used to wear a bow tie and think fezzes were cool in his previous regeneration," Elinor said mockingly. "Not to mention at one time you used to dress like a rodeo clown."

"Bow ties are cool," he responded grumpily, awkwardly shifting his feet, refusing to look at her.

"Anyways, sit down so I can do your makeup," Elinor said, pointing to the chair. When the Doctor ignored her, she gently pushed him into the chair. Enjoying the feel of his warm chest under her hand just a bit too much, she grabbed her mascara brush and told him, "Now if you struggle, this will just go on longer. So behave and there's nothing to worry about."

This is definitely going to be fun, Elinor thought to herself. She began applying his makeup noting how long his eyelashes were. It surprised her; she had never given much notice to them before. But they were long enough to make some girls jealous. She quickly applied the eyeliner and a bit of black eye shadow, moving as quickly as she could with messing it up. She knew the Doctor wouldn't last much longer.

"There. All done," she said, putting away the black eye shadow and liner and grabbing instead the gold ones and applying them to herself before heading out to go get changed.

As soon as she was done, he shot out of the chair as fast as possible. He shifted on his feet, unsure of what she would do to him next. He watched as she grabbed different colors and put them on herself. He breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't noticed he was holding. He watched her fluffy red hair bounce as she walked away. He was envious; she was only on her second body and was already ginger. This was his thirteenth and he still wasn't. Was it too much to ask to finally be ginger? He'd always wanted to be ginger. Maybe this time the gingerness would rub off on him. He resisted the urge to rub the black goop off of his eyes, if he smeared it, she would force him back into the chair for another round of torture. He shuddered at the thought; he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Elinor step out of the room until she stood in front of him.

"Well. How do I look?" she asked.

The Doctor couldn't stop staring; her hair was piled to the sides of her head, falling over her shoulders like a fountain of red. Her light blue eyes were framed in glittering gold powder, making them look larger than normal. Her luscious mouth was covered by a blue glassy see- through veil. Gold beads hung from her strapless top and bikini bottom, making little jingly noises when she moved. Matching blue fabric hung from her bottom covering her left leg and wrapping around behind her. Never before had he looked at Elinor as beautiful. She was his companion, and that was all. He was still in mourning over River. He should be still attached to her, but try as might, he couldn't stop staring.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Elinor asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine, you look…nice." He couldn't bring himself to say what he really wanted to.

"Nice? That's all?"

"Very nice"

"Really, that's the best you can do? Oh well, let's get going and leave your hat and coat here. It will ruin the costume; people won't be able to see your ears or tail." As she said that, she played with his ears for a second. She smiled at him as she ruffled his hair a bit.

"Perfect; you just look so adorable, Doctor. " The Doctor resisted the urge to flush. He didn't like being called adorable or cute. He had told her many times not to call him such things, but his words always fell upon deaf ears. He didn't even bother to tell her not call him such things this time. Grabbing his sonic screwdriver, they headed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S' door. It was the city of pleasure made for the high class. The ground was covered in crystal tiles from the planet Midnight. The tile was such a dark purple it was almost black. The buildings were made from a dark blue glass also from Midnight. He glanced over at Elinor; her face was lit up as she drank in all the sights. He enjoyed watching her every time they went somewhere new; the expression of wonder was only on her face when he took her somewhere new. Her face was completely unguarded—it was refreshing. That's part of the reason he always traveled with a companion—to show off.

"What do you think, Eli?" he teased, knowing she hated it when he called her that. He watched as she wrinkled her nose at hearing her nickname. He chuckled to himself. Payback was sweet.

Why does he insist on calling me that? she thought to herself. She ignored him for a bit as she looked around her. The roads and sidewalk were made from a stone that was such a dark purple, it was almost black and the buildings were the same, but blue instead. This astonished her because she'd never seen anything nearly that beautiful before. There were random bubble-looking buildings filled with vegetation and light. She wondered if they were gardens or farms. The street lamps held eerie-looking blue lights, reminding her of her childhood stories. They were called "fairy lights," if she remembered correctly. She could hear multiple kinds of dance music playing in the background.

"It's definitely different," she said, knowing he hated it when she was vague. If he was going to tease her, she would bug him in return.

"Come on, Eli. Don't be so vague—tell me what you really think." He then jabbed her in the side with his sharp elbow.

"Ow! Don't do that." She swatted his arm.

"Then tell me what you really think and I won't have to."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

He jabbed her in the side with his elbow again.

"All right, all right. You win this time."

"So?' he prompted. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew what his ulterior motive was, she knew that her answers could be disapproved of as being too military-like, in other words: short, dark and vague. Guess that's what you get when you're raised in the military and trained to join one day, and not only that, but to be very successful under such employ.

"It is unique; it reminds me of those pictures you see of New York, or any big city, that are taken at night and from a distance." She hoped that was a good enough answer, she really didn't feel like being jabbed again. Instead he smiled at her. That smile did things to her, things she wouldn't admit to anyone. Their footsteps echoed on the tile as they walked in silence. She kept stealing glances at the Doctor. She couldn't help but imagine him kissing her, his hands roaming over her body. She would rather look at him than the scenery around her. He was, by far, more interesting. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran in to the Doctor when he stopped.

"We're here."

"Yeah, I guessed as much when you stopped."

He opened the door and held it open.

"Ladies first," he said. She smiled and walked in.


End file.
